laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyria Mechapes
Tyria Mechapes is the main antogonist of the Tyrian War. Appearance Tyria is a slender, petite woman with pale porcelain skin, purple eyes and long black hair tapering of into red with feathers sprouting lightly pushing back from her face. She tends to sport a backless blouse that reveals her family crest, tattooed on her back, and short trousers with tall boots, at times opting to don a more delicate and ornate scarlet gown. She also has multiple earring on each ear, most notably one of her mother's feather on her left. Biography Early Life Tyria was born in the ancient forest of Xinghong Shai Mu, to Huo Yumai and an unnamed Shadowkin father. After her birth, her father slew her mother and kidnapped her for her power. He hid her away to deal with his pursuers, but he never returned and she died of starvation multiple times over the course of a few weeks until a group of humans found her. They took her to a church and, alongside many other girls of mostly elven and magical descent, she was raised in the Coventry. As she grew, she came to befriend many of the other slave girls, and a few times a year, they would be brought together with the rest of the church and she and the other sisters-in-training were able to meet the male slaves and she befriended one named Truth. Years passed and she and a group of her trusted friends attempted to escape. They stole a boat but were caught in a storm and capsized. When she awoke, her friends were dead and she was retaken by the church and held in captivity. For the next 1500 years, she was moved around and even moved to different continents. Eventually, Truth, who's real name was Emeth, appeared to save her but she was killed and her ashes were taken away. Reborn in Captivity After her rebirth, the church took advantage of her lost memories and raised her to be loyal to them and to their order. This was so successful that she was eventually entrusted with the tutelage of the other convent girls. Through her time with them however, she began to realize that the church was not the benevolent force that they had led her to believe it to be. As time passed she again was trusted to see the other slaves and again met Emeth. Emeth was drawn to Tyria, and held much more mature conversations than she expected from his appearance. Again they devised a plan with the other slaves to escape, and again they were caught. History repeated itself and Tyria sacrificed herself to save Emeth and the others. After covering for them she was taken back into captivity and isolated. Dead War For years she was kept captive, and moved between secret locations until one day an army of humans, led by Emeth sieged the fort she was in and released her. After the battle, he brought her outside and explained to her the search for her, confessing his to love to her in the process. At first she wasn't sure how to react. Post Rescue After all the years of solitude, she spent some time acquainting herself with the outside world. As time passed, her fellow slaves continued to age and start families, all save Emeth who spent his free time showing her around the world. Eventually she came to love Emeth as he loved her. They split their time between the Fateslayers and the Sons. After a few years they decided to move the Fateslayers hall to Crombern and appointed a new guild master. She and Emeth eventually moved the Sons to a secure location and began to pursue a new goal, uncovering all the secrets that Laochradom had to offer. Years passed and they eventually were wed and began to focus on different things. Tyria devised a way for Emeth to share his memories so she could remember some of her past, and Emeth focused on spreading the network of Sons across the continent. Eventually Tyria had made a way for she and Emeth to share memories by enchanting his blood, turning it gold. Time passed and they perfected the process and began to focus on legends, gods and relics, with Tyria specializing in relics and Emeth specializing in lore. After a few hundred years, Emeth finally discovered where Tyria's family was and they traveled for a time to find them along with Xander and Yvette. On their journey they stopped often to try and stop some catastrophe or another and rumours began to circulate again of the Golden Eyed Silver Haired Omen. After meeting with Tyria's family they return home to see that the Sons had grown in the decades that had passed. Emeth at this point travelled alone for a time, crushing rogue worshippers, while Tyria had perfected a complicated method of teleportation that would allow Sons to access the hold from anywhere in the world. In his time alone, Tyria had realized how much she missed Emeth, so when he returned, Tyria decided to have a child and not long after, their daughter Nephesh, meaning life, was born. She took over the majority of the rearing as Emeth was away often. Tyria was confident over her place in Emeth's heart but was still worried at times with the frequency and duration of Emeth's trips. She had heard some rumours about the Golden Eyed Omen seeking out an elf woman on some of his journeys. Her fears were realized when one day Emeth returned hand in hand with an elf girl who shared his hair and eye colour, something their daughter did not. He announced her as his daughter and Tyria responded by barring her door to him and his bastard. She eventually allowed him back into their home and a few years later, surprisingly, Tyria gave birth to their second daughter, Deror, named for her grandfather to mean liberty, and Emeth was overjoyed. With her birth came peace as Tyria had eventually discovered on her own, the circumstances of Sylanna's birth. The three girls grew up very differently. Nephesh had begun to compete with Sylanna for her father's affection and threw in Sylanna's face that she was his illegitimate child. Sylanna however, simply wished for Tyria and Nephesh's acceptance. Nephesh demonstrated an affinity for psionics at a young age and Emeth began to teach her how to use and channel them. But when Sylanna showed proficiency with magic, Tyria was not there to teach, instead Emeth taught her unarmed combat. Deror was different though. She would aways strive to be different than her sisters. When their parents taught them about history and culture, Sylanna and Nephesh fell in line and listened carefully whereas Deror rejected her parents teachings. Xander had also begun teaching Nephesh about Emeth's history as she planned to succeed him as leader of the Sons. Noticing that Deror felt neglected, Yvette decided to help train her strength as she hoped to make a name for herself one day rather than skulk in the shadows as Emeth did. Noticing Sylanna's depression, Emeth began to take her on missions with him. Realizing that she was driving a wedge in between her daughters she let Nephesh "discover" the truth about Sylanna's parentage. After that Nephesh and Sylanna slowly began to get along more, but on the other hand Deror became more and more rebellious. On her 40th birthday, she decided to abandon the Sons and her family and departed the continent in search of adventure. Shortly after her departure, Tyria gave birth to a boy named Esher, meaning happiness. They again raised him this time with the help of Sylanna and Nephesh. Years passed and one day Emeth stumbled upon the legend of Mount Unity. As he skimmed it he realized that it may have detailed away of accessing some legacy that The First had left behind. They began to excavate major parts of the mountain but they never found anything. However, one night, Tyria couldn't sleep as she could feel that she was getting close. She returned to the mountain and continued her excavation until she unearthed a room. She saw a dark figure in the room for a moment but then suddenly everything went black. Reclaiming Unity Tyria began reviving useful pawns in the form of loved ones of the Unity Party. She attempted to revive and control Aariel, Elijah, and Galilahi. She was confronted by Emeth, Xanaphia, Adara and their companions and fled after they broke the enchantment.